


Paily Prompts Haven

by pleasanthell



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collections of filled Paily Prompts from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beach!Paily + the liars (bonus if McHastings are bickering at some point)

You’re glad that your best friends could come out to your side of the country for spring break, although getting Spencer to abandon her beloved library at UPenn was difficult. You’re also glad that you have somewhere that your friends can come to and have fun. Your apartment isn’t that glamorous, but it’s on the beach. That makes up for anything it lacks. You can walks out your front door and see the beach. You walk down one flight of stairs and you’re on the beach.

Most of your neighbors are college students like you and Paige. There are a few surfers who moved in because they want to just be able to walk out and surf.

“Hey Em,” you hear Hanna call you. She’s laying out on a beach chair under and umbrella that she brought with her.

You toss the Frisbee back to Toby and walk over to her. She pulls you down in the chair next to her. “You have to hang out with me. I’m the only one whose boyfriend isn’t here.”

“Ezra’s not here,” you point out.

“He’s not Aria’s boyfriend anymore,” Hanna sighs.

You smile and remember the wedding. It was something out of an old movie, all beautiful and classic. “Well, I can definitely hang out with you.” You dig your toes into the sand and look out over the ocean.

You feel something cold on your shoulder and look up. Paige is resting a beer on your shoulder. You smile and accept it from her. She looks to your friend, “Do you need another drink Hanna?”

Hanna smiles back, “No thanks.” She lifts up the froze margarita pouch she stuck a straw in. “I’m good.”

Paige drops a kiss on your head. “Spencer and I are going to start the fajitas.”

You look up at her, “Are you sure you don’t want me to do it?”

Paige smiles mischievously, “Are you saying that Spencer and I can’t make dinner?” You know that after an initial reluctance to the other’s presence, Paige and Spencer have become great friends.

“No, she’s saying that you’re both super type A and argue about everything,” Hanna states bluntly in her own special Hanna way.

Paige chuckles, “We’ll be fine.” She walks off and Aria comes to sit down with you.

“This place is really nice Em,” Aria says, “It’s beautiful.”

You smile and look over the water and then at your friends, “Yeah it is.”

“How’s it going, living with Paige?” Hanna asks.

You have no complaints at all. “She’s great. She’s clean and keeps her side of the closet neat. And last week she came home from school with flowers and dinner from my favorite restaurant in town.”

Hanna nudges your shoulder, “You did good Em.”

You look behind you at Paige. She has some tongs in her hand and like you suspected she and Spencer are in a heated debate over the fajitas. However when Paige sees you looking she gives you a smile and shoots you a wink.

You smile back before settling in your chair. Hanna asks, “Are we going to have to order pizza?”

You grin remembering that last time they were here. Somehow while Paige and Spencer were grilling burgers, a discussion about meat temperature turned into a field hockey strategy session, which morphed into a heated argument about eco-tourism and it’s environmental and economical impact. They burned all the burgers because neither one was paying attention and you ended up ordering a pizza.

“I think they’re okay,” you say.

Toby walks over to the umbrella and stands under it, “Should I order the pizza now or wait until the fajitas are charred?”

You and Toby share a smile. Spencer and Paige are both brilliant and they’re both passionate. You know that you and Toby both find that wildly attractive about your girlfriends.

“How about we send them to the store for some avocados and we take over grilling?” you ask.

“Sounds good,” he offers you his hand and pulls you out of your chair.

“It’s not fiscally responsible to start shooting people off into space on exploratory missions,” Spencer says.

“I’m not saying just start shooting people up,” Paige shakes her head, “I’m saying that in order to eventually have humans be able to go as far as say, Titan, which by the way should be the first place they go, there needs to be more studies of prolonged space habitation on humans.”

“Which they can do on Earth,” Spencer states.

“It’s not the same,” Paige uses her tongs to gesture, “There could be tiny, imperceptible difference because you know we can’t simulate everything exactly the way it would happen in space. Data and simulations are great, but they’re not the real thing.”

Spencer opens her mouth to rebut, but you quickly speak up, “We need avocados.”

Paige looks questioningly at you, “We have like ten in the apartment. I know how much you were looking forward to guacamole.”

“Well then you need to go make the guacamole,” Toby adds. He take the pan out of Spencer’s hand and you lift the tongs from Paige.

“We burn the food one time and they run us off every time we try to cook,” Spencer crosses her arms

You see that Paige is clearly amused so you kiss her, “I want to make the guac babe, so can you go get some tequila? I’ll make your favorite.”

“Margaritas?” Paige asks and grins with a memory of the last time you had margaritas. The both of you drink a few before a long, long, really long night of love making all over your apartment.

You chuckle and kiss her again, this time lingering a little, “But we need tequila.”

“You got it,” Paige grabs Spencer’s arm and drags her to the car. You can hear them arguing before they even get to the car.

“What are we going to do with them?” Toby asks, examining the fajita meat.

You shrug, “I was thinking we marry them and move closer together so that they can argue more often.”

He puts his arm around your shoulders, “I say that’s exactly what we do.”


	2. Paily, nightmares, comfort, tears, cuddle.

The nights are full of uncertainty. You never know what’s hiding in the shadows. You never know when you’re phone is going to chime with another text from A. So on stormy nights like this, you find it hard to go to sleep so at two in the morning, you watch the lightning light up the rain pounding your window.

You look at your phone and tentatively send out a text. _Hey are you awake?_

When the reply is almost immediate, you know that she was laying in her bed with her phone in her hand as well. You read the text. _Yeah. I was worried about you. Are you okay?_

It touches you that she was thinking about you. She knows that nights like this are particularly scary for you. You know that they have started to become like that for her too. You wish she didn’t end up like that. You didn’t want her in the middle of all of this because of that reason. Being tormented by A puts a lot of stress on you and now it’s on her too. _I wish you were here._ You text back and look out the window.

You wait a few minutes before your phone buzzes on the bed. You pick it up and open the text, _I was going to surprise you, but that seemed like a bad idea. I’m going to climb the tree in front of your house and come in through the window, okay?_

You throw the blankets off of yourself and run to the window. When she sees you in the window, Paige easily scales the tree and then lightly steps onto the awning over the front porch. You open the windows and watch her hop inside over the pillows on the window seat. She sheds a windbreaker and throws it out the window onto the awning before you close the windows.

You smile widely at her and she grins at you. She opens her arms and you step into them. “You can to see me even though it’s pouring rain.”

“Well you wished it,” she kisses your head. “So I had to make it happen.”

“What about your parents?” you ask her, pulling away to look her over. Her swim bag strap is across her chest and you pick it up, dropping it on the floor.

She shrugs, “They’ll think I left early for swim practice.” She runs a hand through her and seems to notice that it’s a little damp. “I kinda did.”

You smile and look her over, “Do you want something to change into?”

“I’m prepared,” she smirks. She peels off her damp hoodie and her track pants. Under you find pajama pants and a tank top.

You giggle and take her damp clothes. You hang them on the end of the bed and pull the blankets back.

She waits for you to crawl into bed before crawling in after you. She wraps her arms around you and kisses you. “Goodnight Em.”

“Goodnight Paige,” you whisper and snuggle into her. You feel safe now and the storm is nothing compared to the calm you feel in her arms.

You sleep well until you feel movement next to you. There’s a small whimper and you realize that Paige’s arms are no longer around you. For a moment you panic. Landon is back and he has Paige, but when you sit up you realize that Landon is dead and Paige is laying in bed next to you. Her arms are wrapped around herself and she’s whimpering.

Through a flash of lightning, you can see tears slipping out from under her closed eyelids. You immediately dip down and kiss her forehead, “Paige, sweetie, wake up.”

Her eyes fly open and she looks at you in a panic before she realizes that she’s okay. She wraps her arms around your neck, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

You hold her around her back and lay back down, “I’m fine. I promise.”

She sniffles and pulls away. She wipes at her eyes and shakes her head, “I’m sorry.”

“Does that happen a lot?” you ask her. She just looks at you with a sad, guilty look on her face. You kiss her lips, “It happens to me too. It’s okay.”

She takes a deep breath and smiles, “Well at least this time you’re here with me and I don’t have to wait until school to see you and make sure you’re okay.”

You smile back and give her a kiss, “Shall we go back to sleep?”

She nods and kisses your forehead. “Yeah. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay,” you assure her. You love everything about her. How sweet she is to you. She wants to take care of you and protect you. You want her to know that you want to take care of her too. So you say something, “I can take care of you too.”She looks questioningly at you.

“You’ve been so strong for me,” you play with the hem of her shirt. “You’ve been my rock. My very beautiful rock.” She smiles and you share it. “I want to take care of you too so when you have nightmares and just want me to come over so you know I’m okay, you can tell me.” You kiss her and add, “Let me ride my bike through a storm to get to you sometimes okay?”

She nods and rests her forehead on yours, “Thank you Emily.”

You kiss her and sit up. She looks alarmed, but you put your arms outside of hers and move yourself further up on the bed so that her head rests on your shoulder. This way, tonight if only for a few hours, you can protect her.


	3. Paily post-high school plans

“California or New York?” she asks you from the window seat in her room.

You look up at the ceiling from the bed, “California.”

“You just like the water,” she giggles and looks back at her computer.

You like the mood she’s in. She gets like this when she talks about the future. She’s so excited and you know that Emily has a bright future ahead of her. She’s so smart and so beautiful. She’s kind and so charming. You kick off your shoes and roll onto your stomach. “How did you know that?” you ask with a goofy smile.

She laughs and shakes her head at you. “Lucky guess.” She clicks something, “California or Florida?”

“California,” you state.

“Colorado or Maine?” she asks.

You know what she’s doing. “California.”

She peers over the top of her laptop at you, “That wasn’t one of the questions.”

“I don’t care,” you quirk an eyebrow in a challenge. “You want to go to UCLA or Santa Clara so I want to go to UCLA or Santa Clara.”

She sets her laptop to the side, “Are you sure?”

“Completely sure,” you turn on the bed and place your head on the pillows, “Now c’mere. We have to talk about where we’re going to and where we’re going to live.”

She moves to the bed and lies down next to you. She takes your arm and lays it down under her before she rests her head on your shoulder. “Do you want to live together? We don’t have to stay in the same room or anything, but being together would be… I want that.”

You smile and press a kiss to her head. “I want to live together. If you want, I’d live in the same room with you. If you could stand having my shoes everywhere.”

“I trip over your shoes one time and I never live it down,” she points one finger out to make her point.

You smile and take her hand in yours. You press your joined hands to your chest.

Her wide grin fades to a closed lip smile. It’s deeper though. More serious and loving. She takes her hand out from under yours and places it on your jaw, drawing you in for a kiss, “I would love to live with you and all your shoes.”

“On the beach?” you ask softly.

She nods and quietly says back, “On the beach.”

“With a dog?” you ask with a grin.

She chuckles, “Can we name it Neptune?”

“After the god of the sea?” you ask and when you see the joy in her eyes you grin back, “I like it.”

And you can see it. You can see a small apartment on the beach. You can see Emily running down the beach with Neptune in her sunglasses with her hair up in a long flowing ponytail. You can see cooking burgers with your neighbors and winking at Emily who is playing Frisbee with the neighborhood kids. You can see her wrestling the Frisbee away from Neptune when it gets away from the kids. You can see getting home and falling into bed with her. You know you’d be a little sunburned, but you’d ignore the sting when Emily walks in and kisses you hard against the mattress.

“Where’d you go?” she asks.

You look at Emily and smile. “To the future.”

“Did you like what you saw?” she asks. Suddenly she looks sort of nervous.

You frown, “What’s wrong?”

“Was I there?” she asks softly.

You pull her against your chest in a tight hug, “Of course you were. You were it.”

“I’m glad,” she holds your shirt tight in her fist, “We’ve been through so much. I feel like we’re so strong. I just want to make sure you feel the same way. I want to move forward with you.”

“I love you, Em,” you tell her and kiss her forehead. “We’re solid.”

She pulls away only enough to kiss you before muttering against your lips, “I love you too. And I can’t wait to move to California with you.”


	4. swimming, tired, locker room, wall

You can see that Paige is becoming frustrated and you wish there was something you could do. You want to get out of the pool and comfort your girlfriend, but you’ve already gotten in trouble with your coach for stopping at one end of the pool to watch her. Her hurt shoulder is keeping her out of the pool and she’s worried about her scholarship chances now that you’re both seniors waiting to hear from universities.

Through the window to the training room, you can see her pushing herself on the treadmill. You’re scared she’s going to hurt herself. You slow your stroke for a moment to maybe catch her eyes because she looks so downtrodden, but she doesn’t look up. She has the determined look on her face. You love that about her. She’s so determined all the time.

When you finally are done with practice, you see that Paige is gone from the training room. You hope that she didn’t leave without you. You want to walk home with her and talk to her.

You grab your towel and find that you’re the last to finish your laps. Your coach tells you that you swam five hundred meters more than the rest of the team. You honestly weren’t counting. You were worried.

You walk into the locker room and don’t hear any noise. You hope Paige didn’t leave without you. You walk to where both of your lockers are and find her sitting on the bench. She’s leaned forward with her forearms on her knees. You know should shouldn’t be thinking about it, but the muscles in her shoulders and arms look so sexy right now.

“Are you okay?” you ask softly.

She licks her lips and forces a smile, “Yeah.” She stands up and grabs her bag out of her locker.

You’re exhausted, but you want to do something for Paige. You went with her to the physical therapist. You know what he told her she needed to do. When she went out of the room to get her height checked, he told you that she was going to need support to fix it.

“Put your suit on,” you say.

She looks questioningly at you.

You just nod and lift her bag from her shoulder. She looks like she wants to say something. She also looks like she wants to cry. She’s not a cryer though so you know she’ll just swallow it, but it hurts your heart when she gives you that look.

You place her bag in her locker and pull out her swimsuit. You hand it to her and add, “Meet me in the shower.”

You reverently avert your eyes when she removes her top although you’ve seen her completely naked before. You walk to the shower and turn on the hot water. Then you add a little cold so it’s bearable.

She walks in with her head down and stands at the edge of the shower. You take her hand and pull her into the stream. The communal shower is rarely used because there are four private showers across the locker room, but the girls use this to rinse off before getting into the pool and after they get out.

You position Paige so that her injured shoulder is right under the hot spray. Then you take her arm and extend it straight out. You kiss her shoulder blade and slowly push her arm straight up, watching for any signs of pain. Then you start rotating her arm. There is only one wince and you stretch it out. When you get the full range of motion without any pain, you turn off the water.

You rub her shoulder and pull Paige out to the pool.

“I shouldn’t,” Paige stops at the end of the pool.

You stand next to her and take her hands, “I don’t want you to swim an four hundred IM. I want you to get into the water and remember why you love it.”

You let go of her and hop into the pool. She sits on the edge and slowly eases herself in. You see her leaning back against the wall of the pool, hesitating. You glide over to her and take her hand, “C’mon, float with me.”

She smiles and you hold her hand, pushing off and onto your back. She does the same and you both stare at the ceiling, just being in the water. The water laps over your ears and you can’t hear anything except your own breathing, but you can feel her hand in yours.

When you feel her hand leave yours, you stand up and look. She’s slowly backstroking to the other end of the pool. You’re so happy that she’s swimming again. Her strokes are slow and short, but she’s swimming.

You sit on the wall of the pool and watch her. She does a few laps before stopping. She pulls off your goggles and stands in front of you, resting her forearms on your thighs. She just looks at you like you’re the most beautiful person on the planet. When she looks at you like that, you melt.

“Thank you so much Emily,” she looks up at you and licks her lips.

“How does it feel?” you ask her, rubbing her shoulder.

“A little sore, but it feels better,” she grins up at you, “What would I do without you?”

You lean down and kiss her, “You don’t ever have to know.”


End file.
